The End Of The Line
by Narnian Nights
Summary: Sequel to Onto Forever. Did Edmund go with Alex? Did Alex go with Edmund? And what of the twins? Did they stay where they were born and grew? And how will things end? Well here are the answers to those questions.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: This is the last part of the story. And it will most likely be longer than the others concidering there's alot to go into. But I already have a bunch done, so no worrys. The next chapter will probably come Tuesday, possibly tomorrow. So be patient guys. Also I found out that I didn't make the interview so therefore there won't be a hyatus unless I find another volunteer program. So please review. I'd like at least 2 please. **

_The End Of The Line_

_Chapter 1_

* * *

It was a cold and rainy Sunday morning that Lucy noticed something was different about the church. Peter also noticed this, and Eric seemed quite on edge, glancing around every few minutes.

When the service started, Lucy heard the front doors of the church open. But the only problem was that even when she turned around, one pew was filled with many tall people and she could no longer see the two familiar dark heads that chose the back row.

As soon as the service was out she stood up, but the couple was already gone.

"Maybe I just imagined it." she said to herself.

"Imagined what?" Peter asked.

"I thought I saw... nevermind. I was just imagining it." Lucy replied.

"Come on, kids. We've got to get home. Your mother went overboard making lunch and she has to take it out of the oven." their dad said.

"Ok. But honestly, dad. I don't think you can call us 'kids' anymore. We're all over 16." Peter said.

"What's your point?" Frank said.

Peter sighed and shook his head when Frank chuckled. "I'm just messing with you, son. You need to loosen up. And Lucy. What's wrong? You're so pale, you look as though you've seen a ghost." he said.

"I'm starting to wonder if I did." Lucy muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. No. It's just, I... uh... er... saw someone I didn't want to see. Come on, let's just get home." she said, quickly walking towards the door.

Peter and Eric exchanged a glance. "Do you think we forgot something?" Eric asked.

"Doubt it. Even if we did, Lucy's never been one to get emotional over something like forgetting an important date... except for when I forget my birthday. Then she has a hissy fit." Peter replied.

Eric nodded but said nothing.

"Dad? After lunch can I go over to Margrettes house?" Susan asked.

"Of course." Frank replied.

Susan smiled and walked after her sister.

"Come on." Peter sighed, walking after his sisters.

"This should be an interesting day." Eric muttered.

* * *

The rain had come to a stop and no sooner had everyone sat down to the table was there a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Lucy said, pushing her chair back and standing up.

Peter glanced over the table at Eric then towards the kitchen doorway.

When Lucy first opened the door, she was surprised to see a young boy, who looked vaguely familiar.

The boy stared up at her for a minute before turning around. "Dad! I think we have the wrong house!" he called.

"No, son. This is it." came a familiar reply.

It was then Lucy realized the little boy had dark brown hair, almost black, and brown eyes. She looked beyond the little boy to his dad who was now walking up the steps.

Her hand flew to her mouth and despite herself she screamed.

"Lucy?" Peter asked, running to the doorway. But by the time he reached the door, Lucy had already thrown her arms around the familiar mans waist. Out of shock, Peter dropped the glass in his hand.

By now everyone had left their seats to see who the visitor was.

"I knew you'd come home someday! I told them! Eric and I told them! I knew it!" Lucy cried, burying her head into the mans shoulder.

At first Frank didn't recognize the man in front of him, hugging his youngest daughter, his baby girl, tightly, what seemed like tears of joy glistening in dark eyes.

And what Peter said next confirmed it. "Welcome home, Ed."

Before Edmund could quite realize it, he was smushed between his elder brother and younger sister.

"Daddy?" came a small voice from below them.

Both Peter and Lucy released Edmund to look down at the dark headed boy.

"Yes, son?" Edmund asked.

"Can I go to mummy and LaiLai?"

Edmund glanced down the street and when he caught sight of his wife and daughter he nodded. "But be careful. The streets full of cracks. I know I've scraped my knee many a time."

The boy nodded before taking off down the street.

"Tha... he... he's... yours?" Helen stuttered.

Edmund looked at his mother and was about to reply when he heard his daughters faint cry. She had been running towards him, when she had hit a crack he had just warned his son about.

"Oh no." he sighed walking towards her and scooping her up before she could make so much as another sob, carefully dusting her off. "You ok, LaiLai?" he asked.

She sniffled and nodded, pulling her chubby arms around his neck.

"That's my girl." he smiled.

"Is she alright?"

Frank looked at the tall dark headed girl walking towards his son, the little boy from before walking beside her, his hand grasped firmly in hers.

Edmund nodded in reply. "Come on. It's time you met some family of mine."

The girl looked up to them and Lucy was grinning from ear to ear, while Peter had a warm welcoming smile on his face. Susan on the otherhand looked positively sick at her stomach. Unshed tears were in Erics eyes. The girl met his gaze first and smiled.

Surprisingly, a smirk formed on her face. "So, have you asked the big one yet?" she asked glancing in Lucys general direction.

Eric blushed a faint tinge of red while Lucy held up her hand to show the ring on her finger.

"Mhm, that's what I thought." the girl smiled.

Hugs were passed around by the four and then Alex looked to Edmund before looking at his parents.

Edmund stepped forward as well. "Mum, dad, I'd like you to meet my wife, Alex." he said. If he was nervous, he didn't show it in his features, even though his father had his arms crossed. Helen looked on the verge of tears.

"Just answer me two questions." his dad finally said.

Edmund nodded.

"How long have you been married?"

"5 years."

"Did the... babys come before or after the marriage?"

"What are you... oh oh no no after! They just turned four a few weeks ago!"

Frank let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god. I thought you had married her for other reasons."

"No. The babys came after. Fairly soon after, but after nonetheless."

"I still can't believe you ran away with her!" Susan blurt out.

Edmund looked terribly upset, but soon composed himself. "At least I found one person, and married first." he shot back.

At this Susan blanched. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Edmund opened his mouth but glanced at Lacey. "Nothing." he muttered.

"I still don't see why you ran." she said.

"Obviously you've never been in love then." he said.

"Love? You're not in love. It's just your hormones raging wild." she snorted.

A deathly quiet silence came over the house as Edmund narrowed his eyes at her, and handed Lacey to Alex.

"Hormones? You blame this-" he held up his hand to show a silver wedding band "- on hormones? I've had this on for 5 years and haven't taken it off. Nor will I ever take it off. You blame these two children right here on hormones? You are sadly mistaken. We came to see this family, but you are the least person I expected to accuse me of being... I would say something and you know the word but I'm not going to say it in front of them. I guess it was a mistake coming at all then." he said shaking his head.

He picked up Erin holding him with one arm. He looked around at the others. "If you ever want to come see us we're not but down the block now." he said.

Lucy and Peter nodded eagerly, while Frank and Helen gave them sad smiles that Edmund knew was a blessing in it's own right.

"Mum'll be worrying anyway." Alex said.

"Mum?" Eric gasped.

Alex smiled and nodded.

"I'm coming with you then." he said.

"Me too. I want to spend more time with you two." Lucy said.

''I'm coming as well." Peter said.

"Sounds like a full house. Good thing you cooked extra." Edmund whispered to Alex.

"Told you they would want to come back." Alex whispered in reply.

Lacey looked towards Lucy. "Aunt Lucy?" she asked, cocking her head at her.

Lucy smiled and nodded. Lacey reached out to her and Lucy held her close. "My goodness how children grow." she sighed.

"You're telling me." Frank, Helen, Edmund, and Alex said at once.

Eric snorted.

"Can... I hold him?" Peter asked looking at Erin.

"That's up to him." Edmund replied with a smile.

Erin glanced between his dad and Peter for a moment. "Is he Hi... Uncle Peter?" he asked.

Edmund smiled and nodded. "Yes. It's him."

Erin grinned and latched onto Peter rather quickly. "Oh my Lion, he is a mini Edmund." Peter said.

Erin laughed.

"Just wait until he turns 13. He'll be a little ladys man." Edmund said.

Erin opened his mouth to say something but shut it and huffed.

"Ok, I'm hungry and you mentioned food. Let's go." Lucy was walking down the stairs.

"Hey, wait up!" Alex called laughing.

Eric was the next to go running.

"We have the team back together... this should be good." Peter chuckled as he and Edmund walked down the steps.

"We are missing one though." Edmund sighed.

"Maybe she'll come back to herself someday." Peter said.

Edmund only nodded in reply.

"Are you really High King Peter?" Erin asked in a quiet voice.

Peter chuckled. "Yes. But it's Uncle Peter to you."

"Hurry up you two!" Lucy called.

"If she tells us to hurry up one more time, I'm going to turn her into a big fluffy hat." Peter whispered to Edmund.

"I heard that! And that worked on the beaver, not me." Lucy said.

Edmund snickered. "You're right... this is gonna be good."

* * *

"Alright, tell us! What happened! How is their mum here! How are they only 4 when they should be 13! How..." Lucy stopped when Edmund raised his hand in a silence motion.

"We're still missing one person and I'd rather wait until he comes. I've already called him, and he should be here by suppertime." he said.

"Who is he?" Peter asked.

"Our beloved cousin Eustace of course. He is also bringing his friend Jill. Apparently she went to Narnia with him and saved Caspians son." Edmund replied.

"It is good to know Rilian's alright. Even though we never met him Though it is a shame his mother was killed." Alex said.

"Ramandus Daughter? Oh the poor dear!" Lucy exclaimed.

"How was she killed? Was she avenged?" Eric asked.

"Not until many years later from what Eustace told us. It wasn't until Rilian was rescued that she was. But another thing Eustace told us... Caspian's dead." Edmund said.

Lucy gasped and shook her head. "No not Caspian. How many friends must we lose?" she cried.

"He died of old age. He was ready to go. I can only imagine what it was like to go through life with your wife dead and your son being kidnapped." Edmund said shaking his head.

"He's right, Lu. Don't be upset for Caspian. Be happy for him. He's in Aslans Country with his wife." Peter said, obviously shaken up by the news. Though Lucy and Alex seemed to be the most tearful out of them all.

So none said anything, and when Eustace arrived Lucy let no one say a word, only pushed them down onto a chair or the couch and looked at Edmund and Alex expectantly.

Edmund chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Well, the first few years were rather non interesting. Full of growing, and the more noticable glances of noblemen and women. We had agreed to keep everything a secret. They thought you all were dead, and that we were the lone survivors in the second battle of beruna. Out of the monarchy anyway. England was a secret, pretty much everything was a secret to them. They grew up Narnians, as Aslan wished and needed them to. But we agreed that on their 12th birthday, we would tell them and let them themselves chose whether they would stay in Narnia, or come with us. And a year would be just enough time. So on the day of their 12th birthday was when things really started becomming interesting..."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: Ok, so I managed to fit a short synopsis of the first three into this one. I won't say how, but you'll see. *grins* please review!**

_The End Of The Line_

* * *

**_Third Person POV_**

* * *

Edmund yawned before entering the dining room, trying to hide the effects of having no sleep the night before. "Good morning, King Edmund." Caspian said.

"Caspian..."

"Edmund then."

"Good morning to you too."

Erin snorted from his place at the table and Lacey was trying to refrain from laughing. "You do that every morning." Erin said.

"It's called tradition. But tradition aside, Happy Birthday." Edmund smiled walking over to hug them. Erin wormed his way out of the hug but Edmund managed to kiss him on top of the head.

"Ack! I'm dying!" Erin joked.

Lacey giggled when his chair fell backwards.

Edmund smothered a laugh and bent down. "Are you alright, son?" he asked.

"Yep!" Erin replied cheerily.

When he saw that Erin was alright, Edmund chuckled and helped sit his chair upright. He then took his own seat.

"Where's mum?" Lacey asked.

"Still in bed. She had trouble sleeping last night." Edmund replied.

"Looks like you had trouble sleeping as well." Erin said.

Edmund only gave a faint nod.

"Sorry I'm late." Alex said, walking into the dining room "Someone didn't wake me up." she added, shooting a glance in Edmunds direction.

He grinned and went back to eating.

"Good morning Qu... Alex." Caspian stopped when he saw the narrowing of Alexs eyes.

"Good choice, and good morning." she said taking her seat beside Edmund.

Caspian gave them each a knowing glance before jamming his fork into his eggs.

"A bit hostile today, are we, Uncle Caspian?" Erin teased.

Caspian smiled. "No."

"Where's Star?" Alex asked.

"In the garden." Caspian replied.

"As usual." Alex smiled.

"Daddy, are you sure you're alright?" Lacey asked.

He looked up from his plate and smiled. "Yes, love, I'm alright. Now go ahead and finish eating. We're going to go for a ride later."

"Really?" she asked excitedly, her blue eyes sparkling.

He smiled and nodded. "Just don't choke. You don't have to eat that fast. And it's not very ladylike."

"I'll slow down for the sake of slowing down. But when have I ever cared about being ladylike around the people I know well?" Lacey replied when she had swallowed.

"She has a point. She wrestles with me all the time." Erin said.

"She is definitely my daughter." Alex smiled.

"Well I'd hope so." Erin said.

"Oh and Erin, I'm taking you out too." Alex said.

"Where are we going?" Erin asked just as excitedly as his sister had.

"It's a surprise. You'll see." she smiled.

The rest of the meal went rather quietly. As soon as everyone had finished eating, Lacey drug Edmund to the stables.

"Lacey, calm down. You look ready to carry me all the way to the stables if I stopped." he laughed. She glanced over her shoulder at him, grinning. "You drank hot chocolate this morning, didn't you?" he asked.

She nodded happily.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You know you should only drink that at night. And preferably at winter." he said.

"Around the fire wrapped in a blanket between you, Erin, and mum." she added.

"Exactly." he smiled kissing her nose.

She laughed, wrinkling her nose. "That tickles." she said, adding a childish tone to her voice for the sake of joking.

"If that tickles wait until I do this." he smiled, catching her up in her arms, tickling her. By now she was laughing hysterically. He laughed. "Alright, we're never going to get to the stables at this rate. Hop on." he said pulling her up on his back.

She was still laughing and only nodded.

* * *

"Where are you going to take me, mum?" Erin asked, noticing the lunch Alex had in a saddle bag.

"You'll see." she said again.

When they reached the stables, they saw that Edmund and Laceys horses were already gone. Their tack was still there as well.

"They must have went bareback." Alex said.

"That's Laceys favorite way to ride." Erin said.

Alex smiled. "It's mine too. But we have a lunch to carry today, therefor we need a saddle."

"What's in the other bag?" Erin asked.

"You'll see." Alex said.

"I hate when you smile like that. It makes me nervous." he said.

"What smile, love?" she asked, grinning innocently.

"The one that means you're up to something." he said.

"Honestly. You are just like your father." she said.

"So we're cautious."

She laughed and began tacking her horse. "Just hurry up, over there. It takes a while to get where we're going. And if we're going to be back by supper for your brithday we will have to hurry." she said.

"Alright." he replied.

* * *

"It looks like it's going to rain later." Lacey said, looking up at the sky. "Well then, that will just make the picnic even more fun." Edmund smiled. "You mean even if it rains we can still have the picnic on the beach?" Lacey asked. "As long as it doesn't have thunder and lightening in it. Which those don't look like storm clouds." he replied. She smiled and looked ahead up the trail. Edmund took a deep breath before he spoke next. "You've always wondered the turn out of things. How your mother and I are so young if we ruled for 15 years along with the others. And you've always thought my siblings were dead. That's not true. And it's time you know the truth." "What truth?" Lacey asked nervously "You and mum are our parents, right?" "Oh yes, that is true. But I might as well start from the beginning. When I first met your mother, it was in the witchs prison chamber duing the Golden Age. She was trying to make a comeback and gain the crown by killing my siblings and I. It didn't work. We were there for a week when Alex arrived. She just showed up out of nowhere. There was something different about her, yet familiar. It was the defensive look in her eyes that Lucy held. The sign of a woman who will fight for herself. I see that in you as well. We became closer throughout that week. We all became closer, to be honest, but I guess I looked at her differently. We escaped, except for one. And that one was your mother. When we got back, I wasn't quite myself, I suppose. Everyone at Cair was extatic, but I just couldn't be. We vowed to go back and find her. The next day we went back to the witchs castle. Actually Susan didn't go, but that's besides the point. Long story short, I fought the witch and by luck I won and Alex was freed along with us. I figured she'd have to go home, but Aslan never came and she never left. So I did the one thing I wanted to do, I proposed. And she said yes. Despite what we wanted, a small wedding, it was quite a big wedding. We tried for the longest time to have children, but nothing. Then Tumnus came to us saying that the White Stag had been seen. And there was nothing more the Narnians wanted than a little Prince. An heir for the Narnian throne. Though many said 'the son of a traitor would be no good for a Narnian King'. We didn't really care if it was a boy or girl, we just wanted a baby. The day we went hunting, Alex said that she had left me a note in the desk and that I should read it. I already knew my wish, and it had nothing to do with what happened next. We went back to England. And before you go asking what England is it's Spareoom, where we came from. But we lived in different times, so we were split up. And I was left without knowing what the note said. It was quite funny really, and I would have laughed had I not had the urge to cry as well. She had kissed me and the Proffessor, the man who had taken my siblings and I in during a war in world, was quite confused. The look he had on his face was priceless. Imagine it though, a 12 year old boy who hasn't even hit puberty being kissed by a 15 year old girl." at this Lacey laughed "But we were still ourselves. A year later I was on the verge of going mad. Literally. I missed her like nothing else. I think the only thing that kept me in the land of sanity was Lucy and the fights I ended up backing up Peter in. I didn't want to fight, but they brought me back to reality. They were the things that kept me from thinking Alex was dead. Then we came back. Everything was different. The castle was a ruin. But all of our old stuff were there. I went to the room Alex and I had shared, and the only thing left in that room was the desk. I opened one drawer and it fell apart. But the next drawer was still perfect. And in it was a note, the one your mother had told me about. And in it... it said she was pregnant. I thought for sure I had missed the birth, or that going back to England had killed you. But then we made it to Caspian and I found her. She was still pregnant. It had only been a week for her. She was still 2 years older than me, which was quite strange. Luckily my siblings and I grow a bit faster in Narnia than we do in England. It may be the air, or not. But either way, your mother was going through terrible pains. And she went through it all for you and your brother. She was captured but the Telmarines. That was the only reason I agreed to go on the raid on the Telmarine castle. She was rescued rather easily, but things went wrong and quick. But we got out, safe. I wish I could say the same for the Narnians. Half of the army were killed that night." he paused a moment to regain his composure, clearing his throat he continued "When we returned there were a few hours of peace, but then the witch reared her ugly head again. Though she was easily defeated, compared to other things. A few more hours of peace followed, but even that couldn't last. The Telmarines found the How. That's when the real planning began. Lucy and Susan were to go looking for Aslan. Peter was to fight Miraz. Caspian followed the girls in secret, by my request. I thought for sure I was going to lose my brother that day, during that dual. But he came out on top. Miraz was slain by his own men, and they called us traitors, more specifically Susan, because the man used her arrow. And that's when the battle began. It certainly wasn't in our favor, I'll tell you that. The trees showed up soon after the Hows entrance was cut off. The victory was ours. It ended at the river, and by Aslan Himself. It was He who led us to victory. For it was He who sent the trees. And despite what you thought, my siblings survived. Alexs brother Eric showed up somewhere along the line, so he came back to the castle with us. A few days later, we had to return to England, Peter and Susan never to return. And that's when Susan went wrong. For she is no longer a friend of Narnia. At least she wasn't the last time I saw her. But then Lucy and I returned. Alex was once more still pregnant, and she had you and your brother on board the Treader. You know this part, for we've told you. Except Lucy was there too. She and Eric were told they would never return, once we reached the end of the world. And I should point out that Lucy and Eric were quite smitten for each other. In fact, they were courting when they left. I wouldn't be surprised if they were married and had children of their own by now. Alex and I were sent on board the Dawn Treader once more. Aslan gave us the decision. Whe nthe time came to leave, Alex could come with me, or I could go with Alex. The decision was quite clear she would come with me. Eric was already going with Lucy. And also along with that Peter and Susan were in my time. We have already made our decision, now you and Erin have a desicion." he finished. "What is it?" she asked a tad nervously. "You may either stay here and stay where you were born, or you may come with your mother and I." he replied. "You mean, if we don't come with you... we'll never see you again?" He shook his head. She looked straight ahead. "Then I know my answer." she stated simply. "And that answer is..." "You'll have to wait and see." she grinned. "Oh you are too much like your mother." he laughed, noticing the teasing gleam in her eyes. She laughed and urged her horse into a gallop. "Hey! That's cheating!" he called after her, urging his horse after her. "Is not!" she laughed. And so the chase was on.

* * *

"The Great River!" Erin exclaimed running towards the river. Alex caught the back of his tunic before he could go too far. He continued to run in place. "Why aren't I going anywhere?" he joked. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Before you dive in, we have to talk." she said. He gave her a concerned look. "What is it?" he asked. "There are things you need and deserve to know. So sit down and we'll eat while I tell you." she replied. He nodded and the two set out the lunch, getting comfortable before Alex began. "Well, I suppose it all truly started when I first came to Narnia..."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_The End Of The Line_

* * *

**_Third Person POV_**

* * *

"How'd she take it?" Alex asked as she and Edmund set up the picnic.

"Well. Very well in fact. She said she already knows her answer." he replied.

She stopped and looked at him. "And that answer is..."

"That's exactly what I said, and she said 'you'll have to wait and see'." he smiled.

She smiled. "That's wonderful."

"What did Erin say?"

"He seemed quite shocked at first. I suppose the prospect of his uncle and aunts still being alive had something to do with it."

"I was talking about his answer."

"He frowned, jumped in the water, came back up, spit the water out at me, smirked and said 'And miss the chance to do that again. Are you kidding? I'm coming with you and dad'. Then I threatened him that if he ever spit water out at me again I'd dunk him in the water." she laughed.

He laughed along. "Well, it looks like the family won't be breaking up then."

"That's such a relief."

"I know. The only problem is we'll never come back here." Edmund sighed.

"Yes. But at least we're together. And nothing will be able to split us up once we're all in England."

_

* * *

_

One Year Later

* * *

"I still can't believe it's been 13 years already." Caspian said.

"I know. But look at this way, Caspian. You're not alone. You have your wife. And trust me, if we can have twins, you two can have at least one child." Edmund said.

"I suppose you're right." Caspian said.

"Of course." Edmund grinned.

Caspian snorted. "But still. It's hard to lose a friend. I've already lost 6. Now I lose 4 more." he sighed.

"If you're counting Eustace, I'm sure you'll see him again someday. Aslan didn't tell him he would never return." Edmund said.

"Ok. So 5 and now 4."

Edmund nodded. "You'll be fine though."

"Yes. He will." a voice said from behind them.

Both Kings turned around, only to come face to face with Aslan. They immediately fell to their knees in front of the Lion.

"It is well, sons of Adam. Rise." Aslan said, with a Lions kiss to each of their foreheads.

An instant later, Alex, Erin, and Lacey were walking towards them. When they had come close, they each bowed.

"Rise, my children." He said, giving each of them a Lions kiss as well.

They each stood, and moved closer to Edmund.

"Erin, Lacey, have you come to a decision?" Aslan asked.

"We have, Aslan." they replied in unison. He nodded in understanding. "But please, Aslan, will we ever come back?" Lacey blurted out.

Aslan smiled. "Yes, my child. You and your brother shall return once more. You have not yet surved your purpose."

Alex bit her lip and Aslan turned to her.

"You have something on your mind?"

"Yes, Aslan. I do. It's my mother. What will happen to her?"

Aslan chuckled. "Turn around and you may ask her yourself."

Alex turned around and gasped. "Mum?"

Her mother smiled, tears glistening in her eyes. "Yes, love, it's me. Oh my goodness look at you. You're a woman." her mother said, embracing her tightly.

When her mother released her, Alex turned to Edmund. "I believe you met him once. But mum this is Edmund, Edmund this is... mum." Alex said cheerily.

Her mum chuckled. "You can call me Lora if you like." Edmund smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." he said.

"Oh forget a handshake. Give me a hug." Lora smiled.

"Lucky he's a hugger." Alex joked.

"This is wierd." Erin whispered ot Lacey.

"Yeah." she replied in a whisper.

Lora turned to Erin and Lacey. "Are these..."

"Your grandchildren? Yes, they are." Alex smiled.

Aslan waited patiently as Lora greeted Lacey and Erin. "Lora, my child, you have a choice. You may go with your daughter and her family, or you may go back to your own time." He said after a few moments.

"I'll go with them. I have nothing to live for there anymore." Lora replied.

"Then you shall go with them. Now, say your goodbyes to Caspian and Ramandus Daughter. For time runs short and you must return to England." He said.

It was certainly a tearful goodbye. Moments later, they were in England.

_

* * *

_

Present Time

* * *

"So, we settled down close by about a year ago. I called Eustace after his school finished and he said that he had been to Narnia with Jill. And when I found out that he was coming today, we decided to reveal ourselves to you." Edmund said.

"Have Erin and Lacey went to Narnia yet?" Lucy asked.

"No, we haven't yet." Erin said.

"But they're so small now. Will it be safe for them?" Peter asked.

Erin grunted and crossed his arms.

"I didn't mean it to offend you." Peter said.

"I know. But it's ridiculous. I mean I know big words but when I say them people gawk at me like I'm some kind of madman." he said.

"And we used to be able to defend ourselves but now we're not able to." Lacey added.

"You'll be able to again someday." Edmund said, pushing her hair behind her ear.

The house fell quite and it was then that Eustaces stomach grumbled. He made a face. "I don't mean to interupt quiet time... but can we eat?"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_The End Of The Line_

_Chapter 4_

* * *

**_Alexs POV_**

* * *

"Just come home soon, alright?" I said.

"Of course. We just have to get the rings, get them to Eustace and Jill, and I'll be home before you know it." Edmund replied.

"I wish I could go. I don't suppose my mum could watch the kids . . ."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Lacey's sick remember. And Erin probably will be soon enough. It's bad enough I have to go. Like I said, I'll be back before you know it."

"Oh . . . alright." I sighed.

A moment later he fell backwards. I looked down and saw Erin had run right over him.

"Sorry dad." Erin said.

"Where are you off too in such a hurry?" Edmund chuckled.

Erin shrugged.

"Just running for the heck of it?" Edmund asked.

Erin nodded. "I was going outside." he replied.

Edmund smiled. "Alright, but give me a hug first, I'm about to have to go."

"Already?" Erin asked, sounding dissapointed.

"Yes." Edmund replied.

Erin buried his head into Edmunds neck while he stood to his feet. "I'll be back soon." he said.

"Promise?" Erin asked.

"Promise." Edmund replied.

I chuckled when Edmund started walking up the stairs, no arm supporting Erin, and yet Erin was still dangling from his neck off his own accord. A moment later he was walking back down, this time with a bit of effort, because he now had both Erin and Lacey hanging from his neck, one on either side.

"They wouldn't let go." he laughed.

Lacey was giggling and Erin was trying not too. When he reached the door he bent down to place them both back on their feet.

Erin let go, but Lacey didn't. "Are you sure you have to go, daddy?" she asked.

"Yes, LaiLai, I do. But I'll be home soon. You just get better alright." he said.

She nodded, a lock of dark hair falling in front of her eyes.

He smiled and pushed it behind her ear kissing her nose. "Watch after your brother, alright?" he said.

She nodded and giggled when Erin huffed.

Edmund was about to reach for the door handle when my mum came in the room. "Wait a moment, you're going to need something to eat, won't you? Of course you will. Here you are." she said handing him a sandwhich before he could protest.

"Told you she was worrisome." I teased.

"I am not worrisome." mum said.

Edmund chuckled. "Thank you." he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Your welcome, dear." she smiled giving him a one armed hug. He turned to me and gave me a final hug and kiss before opening the door.

"I'll see you all soon." he said.

"Bye, daddy! Love you!" Lacey and Erin said.

"Love you all too." he smiled before stepping out.

I stood in the doorway until he was out of sight before closing the door. I looked down at Lacey and noticed she was quite pale now. "Alright, Lacey, time to get back up to bed." I said.

She nodded before heading towards the stairs. I knew it may have been a mistake for her to leave her bed, concidering how weak this illness has made her. But that was nothing I couldn't handle.

I picked her up and began carrying her up the steps.

She looked up at me. "What'd you do that for?" she asked with a cough.

"Because you need to rest as much as possible." I replied, re-tucking her back into bed "Now get some sleep. I'll wake you up when supper's ready."

She nodded and yawned before turning on her side to get comfortable. I kissed her on the forehead before walking from the room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

The next day Lacey was feeling much better. Surprisingly Erin didn't get sick as well. I realized with relief it must have only been a 24 hour cold. Mum and I were preparing supper when there was a knock at the door.

"That must be Edmund!" I said rushing towards the door.

But it wasn't Edmund . . . it was a policeman.

"M- may I help you?" I stammered out.

"Ma'am, are you Alex Pevensie?" he asked.

"Y- yes sir." I replied.

"I regret to inform you that your husband is in serious condition at the London hospital." he said.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"There was a train wreck..."

"WHAT?! What about the others?! Lucy Pevensie! Peter Pevensie! Erin Keynes! Helen Pevensie! Frank Pevensie! Proffessor Kirke! Polly Plummer! Eustace Scrubb! Jill Poll! What about them?!" I asked frantic.

"I cannot give any information to anyone but their family." he replied.

"I am their family. Erin Keynes is my brother. Peter Pevensie is my brother in law. Lucy Pevensie is my sister in law. Helen Pevensie is my mother in law. Frank Pevensie is my father in law. Proffessor Kirke is like a father to me. Polly Plummer is my aunt, in a sense anyway. Eustace Scrubb is my cousin in law. Jill Poll is a dear friend. And I wish to know about them." I said in a deathly low voice.

He dipped his head in respect. "They did not survive the crash, ma'am. I am very sorry." he said before walking down the steps.

Gone. All gone. They're all gone.

Numbly I closed the door and walked back into the kitchen.

"Dear, what's wrong? You look as though you've seen a ghost." mum said.

I couldn't respond, only sat at the table.

"Mum?" Erin asked and I looked at him.

So much like Edmund . . .

I looked back at my mum. He wasn't gone yet. Only the others were. There was still a chance. Though I have lost everything but him.

"Mum, can you watch Erin and Lacey?" I asked.

"Of course, dear, but where are you going?" she replied.

I closed my eyes tight and clenched my fists. "There was a train wreck-" Lacey gasped and Erin shook his head, his brown eyes wide open "- Edmund was hurt . . . badly . . . he's in serious condition at the London hospital."

"But he's going to be ok, right? He has to be!" Erin exclaimed.

I opened my eyes and found my vision blurry. "I don't know, love. I really don't know this time." I replied.

"HE HAS TO BE!" Lacey cried.

I pulled her into my lap. "You have to calm down, LaiLai. Surely he'll come home to us. Aslan wouldn't take him away from us." I said stroking her hair.

"There's something else, isn't there?" mum said.

"Yes . . . the others were also in the wreck . . . but . . . they . . . they didn't quite . . . make it." I managed to say.

"You mean they're all gone?!" Erin exclaimed.

"They can't be!" Lacey cried, tears snaking down her pale cheeks.

I pulled Erin beside me. "They wouldn't want us to cry like this. Think of it this way, they're happy in Aslans Country. They may even be back in Narnia for all we know." I said, glancing between them both.

This did seem to brighten them up a bit.

"You have to stay strong for each other and for them." I said "And until we ourselves make it to Aslans Country, remember the time you went back to Narnia. Remember your time with Rilian. And the time you spent ruling."

"When you come back, can we tell the story?" Lacey asked.

"Of course, love." I smiled "Now stay inside, it's nearly dark anyway. I may have to stay at the hospital overnight, but I'll be back in the morning." I said.

They nodded and Erin moved away as I set Lacey back on her feet.

"Now grandmum's in charge, alright?" I said.

They nodded and stood close beside her. I pulled my jacket on.

"I love you." I said.

"We love you too." they replied.

I bent down and kissed them each on the forehead before walking out the door. I was deathly afraid of what I would find, but I knew I had to go to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_The End Of the Line_

_Chapter 5_

* * *

When I arrived at the hospital, the secratary looked worn out. She looked up at me as I stepped up to the counter.

"Edmund Pevensies room?" I asked.

"Are you family? Only family is allowed." she said.

"I'm his wife." I said impateiently.

"Room 129." she said going back to the work in front of her.

"Thank you." I said before walking away.

It took a while to find the room but when I finally did I was shocked at what I saw. They must have cleaned the cuts already, but he was still extremely cut up. And he was so pale.

"Oh Ed. . ." I whispered, moving to his side.

Surprisingly his eyes opened and met mine and then another surprising thing happened, he smiled.

I moved the hair from his forehead. "How do you feel?" I asked.

"Ok, I suppose." he said, his voice cracking.

"They're saying you might not live." I said, my eyes once more filling with tears, but I blinked them away.

He shook his head. "I've handled worse than this." he said, once more, his voice cacking with effort.

"You mean. . . you know you'll live?" I asked hopefully.

He smiled a bit wider. "I can't leave you all behind for a few scraped and bruises, now can I?" he said, his eyes twinkling mischeivously. The smile faded a bit. "Peter's gone. . . isn't he?" he asked.

I nodded, slipping my hand into his.

He sighed. "It's because of that big idiot that I survived at all. He practically threw me out of the way."

"I'm not surprised." I said.

"What about the others?" he asked.

I shook my head. "They're all gone too." I said, my breathing hitching.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "All of them? My parents? Lucy? Eric?. . ."

"Yes." I said.

"Well, what's done is done." he sighed.

"At least the kids didn't go." I said, squeezing his hand.

He opened his eyes and looked up at me. "You're right. If Lacey hadn't of gotten sick. . . they would be gone too." he said.

I had to shake my head at the thought. "But they're safe at home. Waiting for you to get well and come back to them." I said.

"Is Lacey well?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Bring them tomorrow then." he said.

I smiled. "I'm sure they'll love that." I said nodding.

"I do know I need to be well in time for the funerals. I'm not missing them." he said.

I smiled. "Even hurt you still have determination."

I heard the door open but saw it was only a nurse.

Edmund grinned up at me. "I'll have determination till the day I die, you know that better than anyone."

"That I do. And it's one of the many reasons why I love you so much."

"Er. . . sorry to interupt, but he needs to rest." the nurse said.

"Of course." I said quickly, nodding.

"Why don't you go on home. I'll be fine." Edmund said.

"No. Mum's watching the kids. I'm not leaving you." I replied.

"Alright, if you're sure." he said.

"I'm sure. Wherever I sleep I won't sleep well, not until you're home." I replied.

"And you call me determined." he teased.

I rolled my eyes and leaned down to kiss him lightly before taking a seat in the chair beside his bed. Though I kept my hand in his. I found it was truly late by now. And despite everything I found myself drifting to sleep.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, I found Edmund was still asleep. I carefully pulled my hand from his and turned to the nurse who had just entered. Perfect timing.

"Excuse me miss, but I'm going to get our children. I'm sure they wish to see him. If he wakes up before I return would you tell him I'll be back soon and with two extra visitors?" I asked.

"Of course, ma'am." she replied with a smile.

"Thank you." I smiled before walking from the room.

The air outside was chilly, but I ignored it as I made my way home.

When I stepped through the front door, I was immediately attacked by Erin and Lacey.

"Is he alright?! Is he awake?! Will he live?!" Lacey asked all in one breathe.

I smiled. "Yes, yes and yes." I replied.

"Oh thank Aslan." Erin said hugging me tightly.

"And he's also expecting you. He's doing well enough for visitors." I smiled.

"Really?" Lacey asked excitedly.

I nodded. "So get your coats on."

They both ran to the coat closet and for the first time I noticed mum was standing in the kitchen doorway. "So he really will be alright?" she asked.

"He's too strong willed to die. He is scraped up pretty badly, but it won't take him from us." I replied.

"Good good. Heaven knows that boy has a family too take care of." she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Heaven knows I'm going to kill him as soon as he's well for scaring us all like he did." I said, only half teasing.

She laughed and kissed me on the forehead. "That's my girl."

"Yeah, and he knows he's in for it too." I said.

"I call second shot at him!" Erin said raising his hand.

I laughed and smoothed his hair down. "And I'm sure he'll be expecting it from you as well."

He gave somewhere between an indignant hmph and a grunt when he saw I was teasing.

"Well come on. I'm sure if he's awake he'll be bouncing up and down until we get there." I said.

"I don't doubt that." mum said.

I smiled. "If you want to come you can." I said.

"No dear, I'll come a different time. I'll probably end up taking a nap. It took forever to get to sleep last night." she replied.

I smiled. "If you're sure?"

"I'm sure." she smiled.

I gave her a swift hug before ushering Erin and Lacey out the door. I kept one arm around them both as we walked towards the hospital.

When it came into view I felt Lacey begin shaking.

"What is it, love?" I asked, stopping her and Erin.

"Is daddy really alright? Does he look any different?" she asked, her voice breaking slightly.

"He is cut up pretty badly, but he still looks like your father." I replied reassuringly.

"And he needs us, Lace." Erin added.

She blinked a few times before nodding.

I pulled my arm tighter around her. I already knew where the room was and passed the lady at the desk.

I opened the door to Edmunds room and was relieved to see him sitting up.

He looked over at us and smiled. "There you three are."

Lacey smiled and ran to the side of the bed. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Much better." he smiled, holding his hand out to her.

I helped her up to sit on the edge of his bed and when she was settled she took his hand. I could see she was afraid to touch him anywhere, not wanting to hurt him.

Frankly I was nervous about touching him as well, but he held his hand out willingly.

Erin only stood by the side of the bed, his hand in Laceys.

A comfortable silence hung over the room. Relief was for Erin, Lacey, and I. We still had Edmund in our grasp, no matter how close we had come to losing him.

"I had a dream about Aslan last night." Edmund finally said.

"What did He say?" I asked anxiously.

"He said it wasn't yet my time. He said I still had a few people to take care of." at this he gave Laceys hand a small squeeze "He also said He's healing me. And He said the others are happy and to not grieve for we will join them someday. He let me say good-bye to Peter Lucy and Eric. And they have messages. Peter said for you two to take care of each other." he looked at Erin and Lacey then looked at me "and that you'll always be like another little sister to him. Lucy said to stay bright, to never forget, and that she loves you all. Eric said nearly the same. And there was one more person there that I've never met before... but Alex, you have." he said looking at me.

"Really? Who?" I asked.

"Your father." he replied.

I gasped and moved closer. "What'd he say?" I asked excitedly.

He smiled. "He said that he loves you and you'll always be his baby girl. He said he's proud of you and he can't wait to see you again, and he can't wait to meet Erin and Lacey. You can tell your mom this but he said to tell her that he loves her more than anything and he waits for the day to hold her again." he said.

"Did he say anything to you?" I asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"What did he say?" I asked.

He blushed faintly.

Edmund has always been humble, and I knew exactly what my dad had said.

"He said he couldn't think of a better man for me and that he was incredibly happy I met you, didn't he?" I said.

He nodded.

I smiled. "I knew it."

He rolled his eyes but only faintly and I could see he was teasing. Or else I would have probably already smacked him.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"No. Then I woke up. You were already gone. But you were here within a few minutes." he replied.

"When will you be able to come home?" Lacey asked.

"I'm not sure. But soon I hope." Edmund replied.

I certainly hope that too.

* * *

Later that afternoon the door opened and a familiar looking girl entered.

I stood up instantly. "What are you doing here?" I nearly snapped.

"He's my brother. My _little_ brother. You can't keep me from him." Susan replied.

"You may be his sister, but I am his wife." I said.

"It's alright, Alex." Edmund said.

I turned to look at him.

"Really." he said nodding.

I gave a faint nod in reply before taking the chair once more. Lacey and Erin didn't move from the places they had had since we arrived this morning. Well, they had to move when they brought Edmund lunch and we had to go and find something for ourselves. But otherwise, they hadn't moved because they had reclaimed their places.

"If you would make it quick though. He needs peace, not hostility." I said.

"I am not hostile. But... you with me out in the hall." she hissed.

"Gladly." I said standing to my feet once more.

Once we were in the hall she began glaring. "I'm hostile? With a wife like you I'm surprised Edmund hasn't had a heart attack yet!" she yelled in a whisper.

"With a sister like you I'm surprised he didn't die from boredom!" I yelled back in a whisper.

"And the fact you keep going on about that 'game' I'm suprised he hasn't gone into deprestion. You know how seriously he takes it!"

I clenched my fists and wasn't surprised that I was shaking. "It's. Not. A. Game." I hissed.

"Yes it is!"

"Then how do you explain my being here? I wouldn't be here if it were just a game. Erin would be here if it were just a game. Lacey wouldn't be here if it were just a game."

"Then it's all because of that stupid game that Edmunds life is ruined."

At this I really had to hold back. This woman was just urging for me to kill her, rip her guts out, something! But then I found the one thing that I could say that would win me this battle.

"At least I love him and care about him."

And with that I turned and walked back in the room.

Edmund gave me a worried glance. "You didn't kill her did you?"

"No." I replied. _"But if she keeps this up I will." _


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_The End Of The Line_

_Chapter 6_

* * *

**_Edmunds POV_**

* * *

I barely made it to the funeral. I was accompanied by two nurses, had to stay in a wheel chair and had to return to the hospital soon after.

It did hurt to see the caskets, but I knew where they were. I had seen the brightness in Lucy's eyes, the laughter in Peters, and the joy in Erics. And knowing they were happy was the one thing that kept me from breaking down.

Susan had visited me a few times, and each time she tried to convince me to divorce Alex and find someone else. Likely chance. . . when pigs fly, when hell freezes over, and when Alex forgets Narnia. None of which will be happening in this lifetime.

Alex and Lacey had gone home to check on things, but Erin had stayed.

He was currently lounging at the foot of the hospital bed, a book in his hands.

"Erin?" I said.

He immediately looked up at me.

"I know nothing will happen to me this time, but something may happen to me in the future. If it does, promise me you'll look after Alex and Lacey." I said.

He shook his head. "I won't have to." he said.

"But if it does. I need you to promise." I said.

He bit his lip and slowly nodded his head. "But I won't have to." he said again.

"Alright. How's about I rephrase it. If I'm ever to where I can't take care of them, will you promise to take care of them until I can?" I asked.

This time he nodded instantly. "I promise." He was able to say this much more assuredly.

"Why couldn't you promise so easily the first time?" I asked.

"We can't lose you, dad. You mean to much to us." he replied.

I smiled and held my arm out to him.

He hesitated.

"Come on. You won't hurt me." I said reassuringly.

He moved closer to me and hugged me as tight as he dared.

"I love you, son." I said kissing the top of his head.

"I love you too, dad." he replied.

I hoped I'd be well soon so I could play around with him again. I could see he wished the same. But I would be well soon, regardless. I didn't know why they were keeping me so long. I guess the doctors were afraid I would relapse. But I knew that wouldn't happen. Aslan said He would heal me. And if He heals me then I am healed, no matter what the doctors say.

I could soon hear Erins rythmatic breathing and realized he had fallen asleep. He seemed so small. I know he's only 6. . . but he is so. . . small. And yet I can see the fire in his eyes. He's not afraid to kill if it protects his family. I remembered with regret that he wasn't as innocent as he could be. He had killed in Narnia, for the safety of he and his sister. Lacey had killed too. And it broke my heart. But thankfully they had never been in battle or seen a blood strewn battlefield. For that is something you never forget.

I had been 12 my first battle, and I had barely known how to use a sword. But thankfully Erin and Lacey had never been exposed to that. Only 4 battles had rested during the time we had spent in Narnia, during Caspians time.

Of course our Golden Age was truly golden and only had 5 out of 15 years. But thankfully the 4 battles on Caspians time had been before Erin and Lacey were old enough.

I was brought out of my thoughts as he began waking up. I looked at the clock and saw that 2 hours and 45 minutes had passed.

Erin opened his eyes with a yawn and looked up at me. "Morning?" he asked.

I smiled. "Afternoon." I replied.

"Oh." he said with another yawn.

"It's still a few hours away until your mum and sister said they'd be back. Why don't you tell me of when you and Lacey went back to Narnia?" I suggested.

His eyes brightened and he sat up. "I can finally tell you?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course. It's just us. And even if a nurse walks in she'll think you're just telling a story. And I've been wanting to hear it. So go on." I smiled.

He nodded and began recounting story.

* * *

**_Erins POV_**

* * *

"Come on, Lace. Mum said we could go outside!" I said.

"I'm coming! Slow down." Lacey replied.

"But there's a surprise outside for you!" I said.

She looked at me. "What kind of surprise?" she asked.

"You'll see." I said.

She raced outside past me and I nearly ran over her when she stopped dead in her tracks at the back door.

It was open. . . but it wasn't our backyard.

"Erin. . . is that what I think it is?" she said.

"Cair Paravels courtyard!" I exclaimed.

"Should we tell mum and dad?" Lacey asked.

I shook my head. "They can't go back." I said. I looked back in the living room where mum and dad were sitting. "Come on." I said grabbing her arm and racing out the door, closing it behind us.

We stared around in awe.

"We're home." she whispered.

"And we're. . . thirteen again. . ." I said.

Lacey looked down at herself. "By the Lion! We are!" she exclaimed.

"Yes. And me without a sword... or dad. I hope we don't come by any men. . ." I said.

I heard a sword unsheathed.

"This should be fun." I muttered.

I turned around only to come face to face with a familiar looking man. He looked like. . .

"Caspian?" I asked.

The man tightened his grip on the sword. "How do you know my fathers name?" he asked.

"Your. . . what?" I asked a tad sheepishly.

"My father." the man said again.

"So they had a son. . ." Lacey said.

"Who? Alright. Stop this nonesense. I want answers. Who are you?" the man asked.

"Erin and Lacey." I replied.

He blinked a few times. "You mean. . . Prince Erin and Princess Lacey?"

"No need for formalities. For you are a prince yourself, right?" I said.

"Prince? No. I am King." he replied.

"King of what?" I asked, feeling my face drain of any color.

"Of Narnia." he said, looking confused.

"But for him to be King. . ." I said mostly to myself.

"Where's Caspian?!" Lacey exclaimed.

"He died over 20 years ago." the man said, his gaze dropping to the ground.

"No. . ." Lacey whispered shaking her head.

I could feel tears in my own eyes. I pulled my arm around Lacey only to feel her shoulders trembling. She buried her head into my shoulder, but I felt no tears, though she was blinking rapidly. After a few moments we composed ourselves.

I cleared my throat. "What is your name?" I asked Caspians son.

"Rilian." he replied with a bow.

"It is nice to meet you, King Rilian." I said bowing in reply.

Lacey curtsied from beside me.

"As you said before, my prince, there is no need for formalities between us." Rilian smiled.

I chuckled. "I believe you are being formal, when calling me 'my prince'." I said, mostly teasing.

Rilian was about to reply when a sudden crash caused the entire castle to shake.

"What was that?" Lacey asked.

"Sounded like a big boom to me." I said.

She growled at me in reply.

"Well you asked." I said.

"I meant specific, Erin." she said.

A centaur I knew as Glenstorms son came galloping towards us. "Your majesty! The castle is being attacked!" He then looked at us and I saw brief shock flicker in his eyes. "Your majesties! Tis a pleasure to see you again. I wish it could be under better circumstances." he said with a bow.

I bowed in reply. "It cannot be helped, Loudwind."

"I hate to ask this of you, your majesties, but how are you with swords?" Rilian asked, rather urgently.

Lacey and I exchanged a glance. "We used to be trained rather well. So there's only one way to find out." I said.

"Then maybe it would be wise if you stayed. . ."

"We will not stay in the castle, Rilian. We are old enough to fight, therefore we will." I said.

Rilian nodded. "Very well. We best get ready. We don't know what we'll face out there." he said.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_The End Of The Line_

_Chapter 7_

* * *

**_Erins POV_**

* * *

I heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me." Lacey called back.

"Come in." I replied.

She opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind her. She looked me up and down and sighed. "You look like daddy." she said.

I looked her over. "And you look like mum." I said.

She walked closer. "Do you think we're ready for this?" she asked.

"I don't know. I suppose we'll find out." I replied.

"Is it wisdom going into battle not knowing?" she asked.

"I'm looking at it from dads point of view. He was twelve when he first went into battle. He could barely hold a sword let alone use it. Yet he and Uncle Peter fought. And they survived. So I suppose we can." I replied.

"But dad was also mortally wounded. If it hadn't been for Aunt Lucy's cordial, he would be dead. Don't you remember them telling us." she said.

"Then I suppose we just have to trust Aslan." I said.

"But Erin, would dad want us to do this? And what about mum? What will they say when they find out?" she asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

She sighed. "I just can't stand the thought of disappointing them."

"I know. I feel the same."

"So what do we do?"

I took a deep breath. "We fight. And do the best we can." I replied.

She closed her eyes for an instant and when she opened them I found a new fire in her eyes. "You're right. We can do this." she said.

I nodded. "We can. And we will."

* * *

Before we walked outside, Rilian stopped us, including Loudwind.

"Loudwind, I want you to be a witness. For years I have been asked who my heir will be when I am gone. I have found my heir. Actually, I have found my heirs." Rilian said.

Lacey and I exchanged a glance. Loudwind nodded.

"Prince Erin and Princess Lacey are the ones who I wish to take over should I pass away." Rilian said.

"King Rilian. We are honored. But that place should be taken by your own children." I said.

"That's the problem. I have no children and am not even married. Your father and mother were a king and queen. When I'm gone you should take your rightful places. As King and Queen of Narnia." he said.

I looked back at Lacey. "It's not my place. You're the firstborn. It's yours." she said.

I looked back at Rilian and nodded. "As you wish." I said.

Rilian smiled and nodded. "Now that that is settled, let us go forth." he said turning back to the door.

* * *

Battle was so much more ugly than I had ever thought it might be. The stench of blood was almost overwhelming. And everytime I glanced over at Lacey I thought her own blood was on her, but I would soon realize it was another mans.

I heard Rilian call the retreat.

Quickly I grabbed Lacey's arm and pulled her the way the other Narnians were going.

When we arrived Loudwind was trying to convince Rilian to stay back this time.

"I'm near my time. And I am quite ready. I wish to see my father again. And my mother." was Rilians reply. He then looked over at me. "Besides. Narnia is in good hands." he said.

Every Narnian looked at me. Oh yes, very comforting.

I felt Lacey put her hand on my shoulder and looked at her. "You'll be fine." she said.

I took a deep breathe and nodded.

Soon we were back in the midst of battle.

Kick. Thrust. Turn. Block. Breathe. Repeat.

It seemed an eternity until the enemy finally surrendered. I felt absolutely exhausted, and as if I could collapse right there. But I managed to walk over to Lacey, a wide smile on my face.

"We did it." I said.

She smiled. "Yes we did." she said.

We soon found that Rilian hadn't survived.

I wasn't sure if I should be extremely excited, or extremely nervous. I was going to be King. But I wanted dad to be here. I wanted mum to be here.

Just when I was ready to decline and drag Lacey home, she put her hand on my shoulder.

"You can do this." she said.

I gave a faint nod of my head, and tried my best not to visibly shake.

"The coronation will be a month from now. It will give time to prepare." Loudwind said.

I looked down at Lacey. "What if we go back... what will happen then?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Things worked out last time when Aslan pulled Uncle Peter, Aunt Susan, Aunt Lucy, mum and dad back." she said.

"What if I'm not ready? What if... what if I fail Aslan?"

"The only way you can fail is by not trying."

"Your sister speaks the truth."

I gasped and turned around when I heard Aslans rich voice. "Aslan!" I exclaimed.

Lacey smiled wide and threw her arms around the Lions Mane.

He chuckled and pulled his paw around her.

I couldn't find it in myself to do as she had, so I instead bowed.

"Rise, King of Narnia." He said.

I looked up. "Am I truly ready?" I asked.

"Oh yes. Both of you are." He replied.

Lacey nearly fell backwards. "Both?" she asked, eyes wide.

Aslan chuckled. "Surely you did not expect your brother to rule without a queen." He said.

Lacey opened and closed her mouth a few times. "But. . . we're siblings. . ." she said.

Aslan chuckled once more. "Your father and his siblings ruled together. It does not matter if you are married or not." He said.

Lacey still seemed shocked, but less so.

"A month from now is too far. The coronation will be held tomorrow." Aslan said. He breathed on us both and any doubt I had felt was instantly gone. We would make it. And we would make mum and dad proud.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_The End Of The Line_

_Chapter 8_

* * *

**_Laceys POV_**

* * *

"Presenting Prince Molak of Calormene!" the herald announced.

I sighed. "Are these men ever going understand I don't wish to marry?" I asked, looking towards my brother.

"Highly doubtful. But cheer up, sister. I won't let any of them near you." Erin replied with a smile.

"I couldn't ask for a better brother." I smiled before looking back at the man approaching.

I tapped her fingers impatiently as the man before us droned on and on about how he wished I would marry him so the two countries could unite as one.

_'I would never put my country together with yours. Especially while it's prince is such a stuck-up, flatter-himself prig.' _I thought impatiently.

Finally the man stopped talking and looked at me expectantly.

But Erin stood to his feet. "I am sorry, Prince Molak. But the queen is already engaged and cannot accept your proposal." he said.

I nearly fell out of my throne before I remembered where he was going with his speech.

"What?" the prince asked out of shock.

"Yes. She and I are engaged to be married." Erin said.

I had to fight to keep from laughing at the look on the princes face.

"But I thought you were. . . brother and sister!" he blurt out.

"Oh no. It's simply our resemblance that makes people think that." Erin said.

"You mean that I traveled all this way. . . for nothing!" the prince cried.

_"As if I would have married you anyway." _I thought with disgust.

"Yes, Prince Molak. My apologies." Erin said.

I stood up and placed my hand on Erin's shoulder before looking back at the prince. "We apologize for any inconvenience." I said as sweetly as I could manage.

"You're making him suffer." Erin's whispered.

I tapped my fingers on his shoulder, trying not to grin.

"Could I at least stay one night. It's been a long journey." the prince said dramatically.

Erin looked at me expectantly.

"I suppose one night wouldn't do any harm. Of course." I said to the prince.

Thankfully I caught the grin that crossed his features before he was escorted out.

"You. Are. Sleeping. In. My. Room. Tonight." Erin said once he was gone.

I nodded. "I saw that look. And I remember the last time I got that look." I shivered.

"Do all Calormenes use that same trick? Ask for a night and then sneak into the room of the woman they're after?" Erin said.

"I wouldn't doubt it." I replied.

"Oh well. You'll be in my room so there's no worries. Now come on. LoudWind wanted us to go back to the training grounds for a while." he said.

"Which means I have to go change back into a tunic and breeches. I'll meet you out there." I said.

"And maybe we can have dinner on the beach. It's something we enjoy. . . plus it would be wonderful for effect." he grinned.

"You just want to get under the princes skin." I smiled, shaking my head at him.

"No. I want to show him that he's not get the greatest woman in all of Narnia." he replied.

I snorted. "I'm going to have to watch you and other woman. You're quite the flirt."

"I'm stating the truth."

"Are not."

"Am too."

"Are not."

"Am too."

"Ahem."

Erin and I looked at Loudwind and I found myself blushing.

"Sorry, Loudwind. We'll be out ther momentarily." Erin said, a faint blush on his cheeks as well.

"We'll continue this on the training fields." I said to Erin when Loudwind had walked away.

"Even angry you don't stand a chance." he teased trying his best to tower over me.

I pushed him backwards and rolled my eyes.

"Oh that's it, you're in for it now!" he said pointing at me.

I made a sound akin to an 'EEP' before taking off down the halls, he close behind me. We passed Loudwind in the halls. I raced down the steps doing my best not trip over my skirts. I made it out to the training fields and searched around for a sword, but apparently I stopped too short.

I turned around just in time for Erin to run right into me. He landed with an 'oomph' on top of me and I had the breath taken out of me.

"Get off of me you big git!" I exclaimed.

He put his hand over my mouth. I had the urge to bite his hand but he pointed over and I could see Prince Molak watching.

"Giggle." Erin whispered.

"You have got to be kidding me." I groaned, hiding ultimate displeasure behind a sweet smile.

"Not kidding." Erin replied.

I sighed. "You owe me." I said.

"I owe you? I hate this just as much as you do."

"Yeah but you're the one who chased me then fell on top of me."

"Touche. Alright." I took a deep breathe before managing a giggle.

On the inside I was throwing up and I was sure I would later when I reflected on this. "Save it for the wedding night."

"Awww, you're no fun." he replied.

I could see he was turning a rather green color.

"I know." I said in return. He stood up and reached down to help me up.

I took his hand and once I was up he pulled me into a tight embrace. "Sorry 'bout that." he said.

"It's alright. Is he gone?" I asked.

"No." he replied.

I sighed. "This is going to be a long day." I muttered.

* * *

"He's gone! Thank the Lion! He's gone!" I exclaimed the next day at lunch.

Erin chuckled. "I'm guessing you didn't enjoy sleeping in my room."

"Oh don't get me wrong, I enjoy sleeping in your room. I just can't stand it when I _have _to because of visiting royals."

"Well, Aunt Susan went through the exact same thing. I know dad said Uncle Peter always made her and Aunt Lucy sleep in his room."

"Did they have to go through the act?"

"Oh yes. Many times. Where do you think I got it from. I know one time when Uncle Peter and Aunt Susan were away when a suitor came for Aunt Lucy. Mum went into hiding in their room that day so dad could pose as Aunt Lucys betrothed."

"Good to know we're not the only ones then."

* * *

**_Edmunds POV_**

* * *

"That sounds like quite the tale there, son." I laughed.

"That happened a bunch of times." Erin replied with a sigh.

"And how will did you handle the. . . woman situation?" I asked, holding back the laughter for a moment.

He heaved an even heavier sighed. "None to well. They always snuck into my room." he said.

At this I couldn't help but laugh. He was the spitting image of Peter in this moment.

There was a knock at the door and I stopped laughing.

Erin jumped off the bed and walked over to the door only to have it nearly opened in his face. And who would walk in but Susan.

Erin stumbled backwards, holding his nose. I heard a faint 'ow'.

I sighed. "Come here, son. Let me see." I said.

He climbed back up on the bed and he removed his hand only to show blood.

"That's a bad nose bleed you have there." I sighed grabbing a tissue.

"What, no welcome for me?" Susan said.

"I will once I take care of my son. You know. The one you just ran the edge of the door into causing him to have a nosebleed." I said rather coldly.

And at just the right moment, Alex and Lacey walked in. Alex stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the blood. She then turned to Susan, her eyes deadly.

Well. . . at least I wouldn't have to get onto my sister. But I hoped that Alex wouldn't actually kill her.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_The End Of The Line_

_Chapter 9_

* * *

"Erin!" Lacey cried rushing towards him.

"It's alright. It's just a nosebleed." he assured her.

"How did it happen?" Alex demanded, shooting a glare in Susan's general direction.

"It's alright, mum. I just ran into the door." Erin said.

"You mean someone pushed the door at you." she said crossing her arms.

He sighed and looked down. I knew he couldn't lie. "Yes ma'am." he said quietly.

Alex turned to Susan. "Get out." she hissed.

"I came to see my brother, and I intend to do so." Susan replied.

Alex sighed and shook her head. She knelt down in front of Erin. "Are you alright, love?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." he replied.

She moved his hand and the tissue away and sure enough the blood had stopped coming. I could see his lip was cracked open, if only a bit. She smoothed his hair down and kissed his forehead.

Lacey moved up beside me and hugged me tightly. "Do you feel any better, daddy?" she asked.

I smiled and pulled my arm tightly around her. "Much better now." I replied.

She smiled, leaning her head down on my shoulder.

"Come on, Erin. Let's get that blood cleaned up. That's going to take a bit of water." Alex said pulling Erin from the bed. She turned to Susan. "You're lucky it was an accident." she hissed.

Susan rolled her eyes but I could see a flash of fear.

I also saw that Lacey was nodding off, but only smiled, not wanting to disturb her rest.

"You shouldn't let her do that. She could hurt you." Susan said.

"She's fine. It's helping for a quicker recovery." I replied, trying to keep the ice out of my voice.

Though Alex stated later that she swore the temperature dropped a few degrees.

"It might open a wound. . ."

"Wait a moment. Did you just call my daughter an 'it'?" I said, this time my voice deadly cold.

"Not purposely. . ." she replied nervously.

I curled Lacey closer to me. "This is the last time I'm going to say this. I am not going to abandon my family because you dislike them. They are all I have left. And I hoped that after this you would come back to us. . . but you didn't. So until my Susan, my older, gentle sister comes home. . . don't come back." I said shaking my head.

Unshed tears rushed to her eyes. She's breaking. That I can tell.

"Lacey. Why don't you hop down for a minute? I'm sure your, brother, mother and yourself will stay tonight so you can sleep up here with me tonight. Ok?" I said.

She nodded eagerly and hoped down, hurrying over to Alex and Erin.

I patted the side of the bed and Susan sat down, this time a tear snaking down her cheek. I looked up at her expectantly. "We're still here. And we're just waiting for you to return." I said holding my arms open for her.

With a sob she finally hugged me tightly. I admit it stung a bit, but my older sister was back. And that took the sting away. I could feel her salty tears on my neck, but only stroked her hair, allowing the sister I knew to come back with open arms.

After a few moments she sat up and looked over at Alex and the twins, swiping the tears away with the back of her hand.

Yep. . . she's back. The now old Susan wouldn't have done that.

Alex bit her lip but said nothing.

"Oh Alex! I'm so sorry! I've been completely horrid!" Susan cried.

Alex smiled and stood opening her arms to Susan as well.

Susan needed no more invitation before hugging Alex just as tight as she had hugged me. "Can you ever forgive me?" Susan sobbed.

"Of course." Alex smiled.

Susan let her go and then looked down at Erin.

Erin gave her a cheeky grin. "Don't even say you're sorry." he said good-naturedly.

"He's just as bad as Edmund when it comes to being sentimental." Alex said.

Susan chuckled. "Then he'll hate this." she smiled scooping him up and hugging him tight.

Surprisingly Erin didn't try to scramble away.

"I hate it if you do it on a daily basis." he corrected.

I snorted.

She put him down and I expected her to hug Lacey next but instead she looked him up and down, looking thoughtful. ". . .Brave." she said after a moment.

His eyes widened and he gasped. "How did you know?!" he exclaimed.

"Wait, know what?" I asked.

"His title, of course." Susan replied with a smile.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"It's in his eyes." she replied with a shrug.

"Ok, so you figured out mine, but she'll be a tough egg. . ."

"Beloved"

"-to crack. . . dear Aslan you're good!"

Susan grinned.

"I never understood my title." Lacey said.

"I don't know. Beloved sounds right to me." Alex smiled.

I nodded in agreement and a blush appeared on Lacey's cheeks.

Susan smiled and looked at me. "So when do you think you'll be able to go home?" she asked.

"Sometime this week, I hope. I want to go home." I replied.

Lacey was about to hop up beside me when Susan caught her.

"Hold on. Still haven't gotten a hug from you." Susan smiled.

Lacey smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Why don't you guys go back home for tonight? I'm sure you're worn out from sleeping in chairs." Susan said.

"Well. . ." Alex said.

"I can see it. You're worn out." Susan said.

"Well yes, but we like to stay here." Alex said.

"She's right, Alex. You guys go on home and get some rest and you can come back first thing in the morning." I said.

"Oh alright. As long as Susan stays then." Alex said.

"Of course I will." Susan smiled.

"Can I stay here with daddy?" Lacey asked.

"I did promise her she could sleep up here with me." I said.

"Ok. We'll go and Lacey can stay." Alex said.

Lacey smiled and hopped up beside me.

"There's my girl." I smiled, pulling my arm around her.

She snuggled against me, using my shoulder as a pillow.

"You two be careful going home. It's already dark as is." I said to Alex and Erin.

"We'll be perfectly fine." Alex smiled, leaning down to kiss me.

"Love you, dad." Erin said.

"Love you too, son" I said messing his hair.

He scrunched up his nose and smoothed it back down.

I smiled. "You two be careful." I said again.

"We will, you old worrywart." Alex teased.

"Hmm, well when I get back home I'll just have to..."

"Ahem." Susan said interupting my statement.

"Sorry." Alex and I said in unison.

Susan rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

Alex and Erin walked from the room, closing the door behind them.

I looked down at Lacey, moving the hair out of her face.

She smiled and snuggled further against me.

I kissed the top of her head and noticed a minute later that Susan was smiling at me. "What?" I asked.

"I just realized how wonderful a father you are." she replied.

I smiled and looked back down at Lacey who had already found sleep. I then looked back at Susan. "And someday you'll make a wonderful mother." I said.

"You really think so?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded. "I know so. If you ever find someone who's willing to put up with you, that is." I teased.

She sighed dramatically then smiled. "Same old Ed." she said.

I only grinned in reply.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_The End Of The Line_

_Chapter 10_

* * *

**_Alexs POV_**

* * *

"Mum?" Erin said.

"Yes, love?" I replied.

"Is it just me or do you hear someone following us?" he asked.

"I don't hear anything." I replied.

"Would you trust my judgement if I just outright told you to run, or would you punish me?" he asked.

"It depends on if there's danger our not." I replied.

"What if I thought there was danger, told you to run, but there was none and I was simply wrong?"

"Then I suppose I could give you the benefit of the doubt. That is, if you truly thought there was danger."

"Ok then. . ." he said. He looked over his shoulder then looked forward. "Mum. . ."

"Yes?"

"RUN!"

I looked behind but had no time as someone grabbed me from behind. _"Note to self... listen your son next time, idiot!" _I thought to myself.

"MUM!" Erin exclaimed.

I bit the mans hand when he tried to cover my mouth.

He gave a cry of pain.

Taking the weakness, I reeled my arm forward, ramming my elbow into his stomach.

The man collapsed to his knees.

"Ok, now say it." I said looking at Erin.

"Run?" he said.

"Yeah that." I said grabbing his hand and running down the street.

To my great relief he was able to keep pace. To my great horror I could now hear the man chasing us. Oh well, at least I had a bow at home stashed under the bed. But the man was gaining ground.

The house was now in sight. Now did that make things better? No. Because the man now had a grip on Erin's arm. Before I knew it he was ripped from my grasp. But he wasn't going down without a fight.

I heard the front doors of many houses opening, and thankfully one was my own.

"Mum! Get the bow!" I called.

I saw her run back in the house. I only prayed it wouldn't be to late.

But the stranger had let Erin go and reached for me instead. Although that had been a mistake. I saw the fire coming to Erin's eyes.

Maybe he's a bit too much like Edmund. . .

He jumped on the strangers back making the man lose his grip on me. Erin managed to wrestle him to the ground. But it cost him as he fell, scraping up most of his leg on the concrete.

Mum ran up beside me, the bow with an arrow already on the string.

I narrowed my eyes at the man and pulled the string back. "Erin, behind me." I said.

Thankfully he did as he was told.

"And as for you-" I said pointing the bow at the stranger "Give me one good reason not to kill you." I said.

"Alex, don't get yourself in trouble."

I looked up to see the next door neighbor, Thomas, standing there. His wife was standing in the door of there home. Of course Thomas would come to help. He was Edmund's good friend and Thomas wife was a good friend of mine.

I looked down at the man. "You see that tree over there?" I asked.

He looked over and nodded. I aimed at the tree before losing the arrow. It struck the mark and the strangers eyes widened.

"That could have been you." I said.

"Where did you learn that?" Thomas asked.

"I used to live in the country." I said. It's not a complete lie.

"I don't suppose you could teach Natalie. . ." he said.

I smiled. "It would be a pleasure."

Soon the police showed and took the man where he truly deserved; jail.

They had just pulled away when Erin walked up, the arrow in his hand. "You'll probably want that." he smiled.

I looked down at his leg and grimaced. Even though he huffed, I picked him up.

"Is he alright?" Thomas asked.

"I'm fine." Erin replied before I could say anything.

"He's just as stubborn as Edmund. So he may or may not be ok." I replied.

Thomas nodded then smiled wider than I had ever seen him smile. "We just found out yesterday that Natalie's pregnant." he said.

"Really?" I gasped.

He nodded excitedly.

"Congratulations." I smiled "If you need any help don't be afraid to call. Edmund should be home any day now, but he won't be able to go back to work quite yet." I said.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Oh good. Very good." I replied.

He smiled again. "That's wonderful. Now you best get inside." he said.

"Thanks again." I said.

"It was no problem." he said.

I smiled. "Well we'll see you later." I said.

He nodded and walked back to Natalie.

I carried Erin inside and set him up on the counter. I grimaced as I noticed just how deep the scrape was and just how long it went up his leg. "How bad does it hurt?" I asked.

He didn't answer, looking down at his hands.

"Erin. . ." I said.

"Pretty bad." he admitted.

I nodded and sighed. "Well I have to clean it. So bare with me, alright?" I said.

He nodded and turned closer to the sink.

Mum came over to help and I noticed she turned a sickly green color.

Finally I had his leg cleaned free of the blood and dirt. I took care of the smaller scrape on his other knee. But his left leg was the one that took the beating. And that was the one that I had to wrap up tight.

He limped rather badly on it but it otherwise didn't seem to bother him. I knew I would have to watch it closely to keep it from getting infected. When he was in his pajamas I walked into his room.

He looked up at me, his eyes showing just how tired he was.

I sat down on the end of his bed and motioned for him to sit beside me. "Sweetheart, why did you tackle that man knowing he was so much bigger than you?" I asked.

"I promised dad I would protect you if he couldn't." he replied simply.

"Oh, love, you know you don't have to do that." I sighed.

"Yes I do. I promised him I would." he said nodding.

"But you're still a child right now. You're only 6. You should still be able to cry at wounds like this and yet you keep a brave face, able to handle it. I don't even want to know what kind of wounds you've faced before. But right now, you're still my little boy, and it's your fathers and my job to protect you, not the other way around." I said.

"But I'm older than that. I'm not 6. I'm 28." he said.

I smiled. "But you're body isn't exactly caught up with that." I said.

He sighed.

"But it will someday. I don't know what happened in those fifteen years you spent in Narnia. But I know that someday you'll be just as strong as you were." I said.

He finally smiled.

"And when your father and I are all wrinkly you'll be able to protect us then." I said.

He chuckled.

At this I pulled my arm around him, but instead of hugging him, I tickled him. When I was satisfied that he had laughed enough, I let him go, now laughing myself. He looked up at me, the hair in his eyes.

"Looks like someone needs a haircut." I smiled.

He dove under the covers and peaked out at me, shaking his head.

"Do I have to come under there after you?" I asked.

He dove further under.

"Alright, I'm coming in!" I said pulling the covers back.

Jokingly he squeaked.

I laughed and pulled him upright, pulling the covers over him. "Sleep well, love." I smiled kissing him on the forhead.

"I love you." he yawned.

"I love you too. Now get some rest." I smiled turning the lights out.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_The End Of The Line_

_Chapter 11_

* * *

**_Alexs POV_**

* * *

A couple months had passed since all that had happened. Edmund was once again home, safe and sound. The only sign that he had been in the train wreck to begin with was the slight limp that was said he would have forever.

But it didn't hold him back, that we found quickly. As soon as he could he was once again wrestling with Erin just like they used to. Swinging Lacey around just like he used to. And I soon found I was with child for a second time.

I had just found this out and was pacing the room in an anxiously happy attempt to keep calm when Edmund walked in the room.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You haven't gone mad, have you?" he teased.

I couldn't keep from grinning from ear to ear, and despite myself I began crying of joy.

"Alex?! What on earth is wrong?!" he exclaimed, suddenly concerned.

It took me a moment before I could reply. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Everything's perfect!" I cried throwing my arms around his neck.

He staggered back a step out of shock. "Is there . . . something I should know about?" he asked.

I gave a watery laugh and let him go. "Edmund, I'm pregnant!" I said.

His eyes widened, but there was also a smile on his face. "You are?" he asked, the tone of his voice hopeful.

I nodded excitedly.

He picked me up and spun me around. "You're right! Everything is perfect!" he exclaimed.

I couldn't seem to stop laughing.

Erin walked by our room, stopped, and walked back. "Um . . . you do know you should close the door when . . . ACK!" Erin was stopped short as Edmund scooped him up. "Hey! Put me down! This is manhandling, I say! Put me down!" Erin cried jokingly.

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Fine then. We won't tell you the good news." he said.

"What good news?" Erin asked.

"You're going to have a little brother or sister." Edmund grinned.

"Finally! I was wondering if you two had the ability to procreate again!" Erin said.

Edmund blinked a few times "Coming from an 8 year olds mouth . . . that's kinda creepy." he said putting Erin down.

"Kinda?" I said.

"Keep in mind I've nearly procreated before." Erin said.

"WHAT?!" Edmund and I exclaimed.

"Kidding." Erin grinned.

"You better be." Edmund muttered.

Erin snorted. "You're just too easy to trick when it comes to stuff like that."

"Well then, keep in mind we can ground you." Edmund grinned.

"Fare enough." Erin said walking from the room.

"He's just too much like you." I mumbled.

* * *

**_Edmunds POV_**

* * *

8 months later we had a new healthy baby girl in our lives. Erin never left her side, apparently liking the idea of being an older brother. But Lacey was a bit more resistant.

Although it all came down to one little factor. Me.

She and I had always been the closest and she was afraid that I would become closer to the new baby and forget her. It didn't take much to convince her otherwise.

Of course I loved the new baby, but that didn't make me forget about my firstborns.

Lora was extatic and Susan rarely left the house.

Each and everyday Erin became taller, more muscular, and was beginning to catch the eye of the girls around town.

Lacey was something of the same sort, except she remained skinny, and had long dark hair. She was beginning to catch the eye of the boys.

Luckily she had no interest in them. When she politley refused the first offer for a date she turned to me when the boy was gone and said 'the men in Narnia were much more intelligent and less self-obsorbed, and I never even courted any of them'.

Thankfully, Erin never showed any interest in other girls either. He focused himself on his twin and his little sister, both of which he was terribly close too. And each day little Abigail grew bigger and began learning new things.

It's amazing how quickly children grow. One minute their small enough to hold. And then they're too big you can't even lift them up on your back. Although Lacey never denies the right to claim my lap every once and a while.

A week or so after Erin turned 17 he met a girl who actually managed to catch him, hook line and sinker as my dad used to say. And he chose the one girl in Finchley who had never been on a date, had never kissed a boy, who had never been touched by a boy, was smart, and rather beautiful ontop of that.

Lacey distanced herself from the opposite sex, aside from Erin and I. But I knew even that would last. She's a beautiful girl. And one day she would find her knight in shining armor.

But it was on a cold winter night, only a week after Abigails birthday, that tragedy stuck . . . and struck hard.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_The End Of The Line_

_Chapter 12_

* * *

**_Abigails POV_**

* * *

I sat at the edge of the couch, silently reading a book while mum and dad watched TV.

Grandmum had already gone to bed, and Aunt Susan was to be home any minute.

There was a knock at the door and I jumped up. It was either Erin and Lacey, or Aunt Susan. Possibly both. "I'll get it." I said, though quietly, so as not to disturb grandmum, before running towards the door.

I practically threw the door open, but instead of seeing my brother and sister, or my beloved aunt, I saw a man unknown to me.

I took a step back. "M-may I help you?" I stuttered.

"Is this the Pevensie residence?" the man asked.

I nodded. "Y-yes, sir."

"Is Mr. Edmund Pevensie here?"

"Y-yes, hold on one minute."

I knew who this man was. And I felt a chill run down my spine. Surely not...

"Daddy." I called.

"Oh great, someone selling something." I heard him mutter.

But as soon as he saw who it was he stopped, as if frozen. A moment later he cleared his throat. "Yes, sir? May I help you?" he asked.

"Mr. Pevensie. I'm sorry to inform you, your children Erin and Lacey Pevensie were killed in a car accident earlier this evening." the man said.

I saw that dad was refraining from yelling and saying it was a lie. I wanted to do the same.

Mum came to the door and passed a confused glance between each of us, her expression going from confused to horrified in a split second. She fell to her knees, tears already streaming down her face. "No no no!" she cried. Dad bent down beside her. "Who? Susan, Erin or Lacey?" mum choked out.

"Erin and Lacey." dad answered quietly.

"BOTH OF THEM?!" mum screamed.

Dad looked down, seeming near the point of breaking. I had seen that once when I was 9. And I never wanted to see it again.

I was too busy watching my own mother breaking that I didn't even realize at first that I myself was breaking as well.

Mum looked up at me and held out her arm.

I shook my head and backed away. It couldn't be true. It was a dream. Or a really mean prank. Erin and Lacey would jump out at any minute and tickle me, trying to get me away from my book. But as I looked between my dad, my mum, the policeman, and my grandmum running down the stairs, who had yet to find out that two of her grandchildren were gone, I knew it was true.

I backed away further.

Without another word, or glance, I pushed past the policeman and down the street. I heard mum scream my name, but kept running. Even if I could turn back, it seemed as though it would take an eternity to get to her. She sounded so far away.

So I didn't. I ran in the opposite direction. Running from what, I wasn't sure yet. I didn't care I had no shoes on. I didn't care it was dark. I didn't care I was young and couldn't quite defend myself against someone meaning harm. I didn't care anymore.

I heard someone running behind me, and I could faintly realize they were gaining ground on me as well. I tried to push myself faster but instead my foot collided with a crack in the sidewalk. I tried to shield the fall but it didn't work all that well.

My cheek landed against hard concrete. I hissed in pain, but did nothing more. I made no soon attempt to move. When I did, I really wished I hadn't. I heard whoever was running after me come closer.

I pushed myself up onto my knees, grimacing. What a lovely night this has turned out to be! Sarcastically of course. I soon found the person that had followed me was dad.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice sounding hoarse. He panted only slightly from the run.

"No." I said simply.

He sighed. "I know how you feel. I lost an older brother and a little sister. Not too mention many dear friends all in one fatal swoop. Believe me, I know." he said.

"I know the story. You don't have to tell me." I mumbled looking down.

"I know I don't. And we are saying 'know' one to many times . . . you know?" he said.

I couldn't hide the faint smile that wouldn't go away.

"See there. That's the antidote. Laugh. Smile. Live your life. If you don't you only make yourself miserable. And in turn going against the wishes of those you love who have gone on before you." he said.

I looked up at him. "Do you think it hurt?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Erin and Lacey. When they wrecked. Do you think they hurt any before they died?" I asked.

"I don't know. I hope they didn't. And I doubt Aslan would make them suffer, if He meant to take them." he replied.

"But didn't you suffer?" I asked.

"Ah yes, but the recovery led to you." he smiled, tapping my chin.

I rolled my eyes, but the smile remained and he chuckled. "Come on. Something tells me your mother may need the same pep talk. And then we have to tell your Aunt Susan . . . oh this isn't going to be fun . . ." he said.

"But we'll make it, won't we?" I asked.

He smiled. "That we will, love, that we will."

I looked down at my foot and winced.

"Goodness, you sure did a good job there, didn't you?" he said.

I looked at him and grinned. "I learned from the best." I teased.

"Alright, you. When we get home I'm going to beat you with the pillow until you're laughing so hard you fade into unconciousness." he teased, tickling me.

"Child abuse!" I joked, trying not to laugh.

He chuckled and scooped me up. "You are rather small for your age." he said.

"Not small. Skinny!" I retaliated.

"Alright, alright, skinny it is." he said.

We were both silent for quite a while and I realized just how far I had run. And how I hadn't dropped into a dead faint afterwards astounded me. I suppose I did inherit athletic ability from my parents after all.

After a moment I spoke. "Dad, why have I never met Aslan?" I asked.

"You have." he replied.

"I have?" I asked, shocked.

"In a sense. You did accept Jesus into your heart, correct?" he asked.

I nodded eagerly, my eyes wide. Surely he didn't mean . . .

"Then you've met, and probably talked to, Aslan." he said.

"So they're the same?" I asked.

He nodded. "Sacrifice and unconditional love, my dear. Could they really be two different people?" he said.

"Now that I think about it . . . no." I said.

"Exactly." he smiled.

"But why have I not been to Narnia?" I asked.

"Because Narnia is no more. By the time you were born, it found it's final time." he replied.

"That's not exactly fare." I said.

"But all the more surprise and pleasure when you get to Aslan's Country. You'll never have to see our beloved country in turmoil or war. You'll never have to go into a battle. And for that, I couldn't be anymore thankful." he said.

"I suppose you're right." I said.

So I would one day see Aslans Country. When it came my time. And then I would get to see Narnia in all of her beautiful glory. For now I can dream. And pray I don't live a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_The End Of The Line_

_Chapter 13_

* * *

**_Third Person POV_**

* * *

"Checkmate."

Lucy was finally driven mad. "THAT'S THE THIRD TIME YOU'VE SAID THAT IN A MINUTE!" she exclaimed.

"How am I supposed to help it if my uncle is simply an inadequate player at the fine game of chess?" Erin said.

Lucy opened her mouth to protest but shut it. "Fare enough." she mumbled.

Peter sighed and rested his cheek in his hand.

"Why so glum?"

"I've just lost to your twin 5 times." Pete muttered.

"I don't believe I have a twin."

Erin looked up and his mouth fell open.

"ALEX!" Lucy cried, standing up.

Peter fell backwards in his seat at the sudden burst. He looked upside down at Alex. "Oh, so it is. Hi." he said.

"Still uncoordinated, I see." Alex chuckled.

"It's because you whapped me in the head so many times!" he said.

"We're in Aslan's Country. You can't use that excuse here." she said.

Peter growled at her but she could see the playfullness behind it.

"Missed you too, Pete." she said. She soon found her arms full with her eldest daughter. "Mum!" Lacey exclaimed.

Alex held her daughter tightly.

"Where's dad?" Erin asked, standing up.

Peter looked up and refrained from smirking.

Erin yelped as someone suddenly jumped on his back.

"Hey, son!" Edmund said.

"Dad!" Erin exclaimed excitedly. He completely forgot about the fact his dad was on his back. But it didn't last long. "Ok, you can get off now." he said.

"But you can finally carry me now." Edmund teased.

"That doesn't mean I will." Erin snorted.

"Yup. That's my boy." Edmund grinned, hugging his son tightly.

"W-what about Susan?" Peter asked nervously.

"You know, I typically prefer to be referred to directly. Otherwise you just get a nice hard smack across the cheek. And believe me, dear brother, that's not how I wish our reunion to go."

Peter whipped around and came face to face with his oldest sister.

"Haha, I told you you'd come back someday." he said.

"Oh yes, High King Peter the Magnificent is always correct!" Susan teased with a dramatic sigh.

"Aha, yes! Finally, two against two again!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

Susan smiled and hugged her sister tightly.

Lora walked in next and soon hugs had been passed around by her.

"I say, where's Abigail?" Edmund asked.

"ABIGAIL'S HERE?!" Erin and Lacey exclaimed.

"Of course! You didn't think we'd leave her all alone back in England, did you? She'd slowly be driven mad! Or else commit suicide, which neither option is comforting from a parents perspective." Edmund replied.

"From anyones perspective." Susan said.

"Ok. Point one, girls." Edmund said.

"Yes!" Susan and Lucy exclaimed quietly.

"Here we go again." Alex muttered.

Peter snorted.

"And where's Eric?!" Alex exclaimed, as if on sudden realization.

"Feeding the baby." Lucy grinned.

"The WHAT?!" a quarter of the room exclaimed. The quarter would be Alex, Edmund, and Lora.

"Kidding." Lucy grinned.

"Lucy Pevensie! Don't scare me like that again!" Alex exclaimed.

"Alright. He's with . . ." a more compassionate smile came to Lucy's face ". . .he's with your dad."

"Where are they?!" Alex and Lora nearly yelled.

"Out at the training field." Peter replied.

"Where in the world is that . . ." Lora muttered.

"I'll show you! I know exactly where that is!" Alex said pulling her mother along. For once she didn't mind wearing a long dress. It didn't get in the way. She realized it as one of her more favorites and smiled to herself.

The training field came into view and Alex nearly began jumping up and down. She then saw two lone figures leaning against the railing, swords dangling at their sides.

"DADDY!" she cried, leaving her mother behind, running as fast as her legs would take her towards her father.

Her dad whipped around faster than she had ever seen him do before just before she threw her arms around his waist. "Alex!" he exclaimed, clutching her tightly.

She buried her face into his shoulder, releasing the tears of joy that pooled at the corner of her eyes. She could faintly hear the reuniting of Erin and their mother, but she was only truly focused on the man clutching her tightly to his chest, the way only a father can.

"I missed you dad." she said quietly.

"I missed you too, love. You don't know how much I have." he replied.

"Ahem . . ."

Alex let go of her dad at the sound of her mothers voice. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be a dad hog." Alex said.

"No worries dear. But he's my husband." Lora replied with a smile.

Alex turned to Eric as her parents reunited. The two siblings embraced tightly.

"I'm so glad you finally made it here." he said.

"I am too." she replied.

After a few moments everyone returned to the room that the other royals were residing.

"Where in the world did she go?!" Edmund was exclaiming.

"We're right here." Alex said.

"Oh no, not you. Abigail. She still hasn't come yet." Edmund said.

"I'm right here! Sorry! I was looking around." Abigail said as she walked into the room.

She was soon in the tight embrace of her older siblings.

Soon everyone had met everyone, and they decided to go and have dinner.

And as their dear friend Jack would later state; it was only the beginning of all that was to come.

**

* * *

**

*wipes forehead* And it's finished! Edmund and Alex's story has been told and has come to an end! When I first started writing, I didn't expect it to go as far as it did! And I may have another part still too come! But it wouldn't be very long and it would be from during the Golden Age. I'm saying MAYBE because I won't have much time over the summer and I already have my hands full with _The Valiant And The Just _and another story that you guys will just have to wait patiently for. Actually I have two other stories in mind. But I've said too much already! :) It's been really fun writing this guys, and thank you ALL for your encouragement and critisism! It really helped me get through the rough patches! And even though it's the end I would like you to review one more time and tell me how you liked the ending. *hands out cookies, brownies, cakes and other little goodies* Thank you all again! God Bless!


End file.
